Groomzilla
by darkness wasted
Summary: Ever heard of bridezilla? Well what happeneds when the groom acts up and not the bride? A ShadAmy One-shot. Couples: KnuxRouge and TailsXCream. T just to be safe.


"What the heck Tails calm down!" Sonic said running around.

"Not me! Shadow!" Tails yelled running left and right. Shadow was too get married to none other than Amy Rose.

"No! No! Wrong! Not there you idiots! There!" Shadow yelled. A pen behind his ear and a check board in hand.

"Chill Shadow!" Knuckles yelled running with a plant in his hands.

"No way! Knuckles there! Don't put it here!" Shadow yelled pulling his quills.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles collapsed to the ground panting from exhaustion. Shadow was checking things off on the board.

"Okay now let's move on to the church." Shadow said walking out. All of the males fell anime style and sweat drop.

* * *

Amy was with Cream and Rouge preparing the wedding dress and flowers for the church. Amy was calm which was a shocker to Cream and Rouge.

"Wow Amy you sure are calm for such a commitment." Rouge said walking with her through the bridal store.

"Well why get so worked up?" Amy smiled. (I feel the same way.)

"Well you are going to spend your whole life with Shadow which is even more amazing." Cream said looking at her best friend.

"Oh I know. Shadow has a sweet side, which I found long ago. Now he's happy about the wedding." Amy smiled thinking of Shadow.

"If you say so girl. Oh must be Knuckles." Rouge said taking out her phone. The minute she flipped it open there was a scream over on the other end.

_Rooouuuggggeeee! Help us! Shadow has gone insane! Arrrgghhh!_

"It's for you Amy." Rouge said throwing the purple cell phone at Amy. Amy answered it.

"Hello Knuckles." Amy smiled.

_Amy control your husband before we all die! I've heard of bridezilla but this is more groomzilla! Help!_

"Put Shadow on Knuckles." Amy said trying not to laugh.

_Yeah Shadow here._

"Hey hunny. Um what's going on over there?" Amy said looking at the flowers.

_Nothing Amy. These morons are just acting up that's all. How's it going?_

"Oh just looking at the flowers for the church. Well if everything's okay then I'll get back to you. Love you."

_Love you too. Hey! Don't you dare move that Sonic the Hedgehog!_

Amy's eyes widened. She looked at the phone and…

_Arrgghh! Stop! Help! Get this guy off me! Amy!_

"Poor Sonic." Cream said sounding shocked. Rouge was dieing in laughter. Amy tried to hold it in.

_Bye Amy. Hey! I said not to touch that! Tails!_

The line went dead and Amy gave the phone to Rouge.

Amy looked at all of her friends then they just couldn't hold it in. They were all on the floor laughing their heads off.

"Oh man! I feel so bad for those boys! Oh I can't wait to see them and how're they're going to look!" Rouge said from the floor.

"Oh my! Poor Tails!" Cream laughed.

"I know! I never knew Shadow was such a perfectionist." Amy laughed. (oh that means a person who wants everything perfect. Just in case.)

"Yeah! Far as I'm concern he wants nothing to screw up your big day." Rouge said finally calming down.

"I suppose you're right." Amy said sitting up with Cream next to her.

"Well let's go! I can't wait any longer!" Cream smiled. They all stood and headed for Rouge's car.

* * *

"Okay good. Good. Now it's good! Let's move on." Shadow said writing things down on the board. Sonic was on Knuckles and Knuckles was on Tails in a hog pile. They were all panting from the running around and taking orders. Shadow looked at them and smirked.

"When I got married I gave you guys a break! Rouge was the one in charge!" Knuckles panted.

"Yeah but Amy has this time to relax and **I** give the orders on how this thing is going to work." Shadow said putting the pen behind his right ear.

"Yeah but Knuckles let us give ideas and at least **breath**!" Sonic yelled from the floor.

"Well you can _breath_ after the wedding. Now let's move!" Shadow yelled stepping out of the church. Sonic and the others growled.

"Three more days. Just three more days." Sonic said trying to pull it together.

"Come on!" Shadow yelled at them from the door. The three all looked at him and growled.

"Three long days." Knuckles pouted. Tails sighed and sweat dropped.

* * *

Amy and the girls all meet the boys at the café. Amy sat near Shadow at another table and talked about the wedding. While Sonic and his friend were laying their heads on the table.

"You okay dear?" Rouge said playing with the echidna's dreadlocks. He looked at her and sighed.

"No. Groomzilla there is being a total jerk off." Knuckles growled. Rouge smiled and looked at Sonic. The cobalt male was close to sleeping with his food untouched. A shocker since it was a chilidog!

Tails was trying not to sleep but his wife Cream was trying to relax him by giving him her hugs. He sighed and hugged her back. Then he ended up falling asleep on her. Cream smiled and looked at Rouge.

Then groomzilla walked up to the table. He smirked and looked at the three exhausted males. He got an evil idea.

"**Hey**!" Shadow yelled out. Sonic jumped and fell backwards in his seat hitting his head. Tails flew up and dangled from the lamp that was on the ceiling. Knuckles was on the lamp with Tails. Shadow looked at them. Their wives did the same. Cream and Rouge looked at Shadow and growled at him. Shadow smiled and waited for them to get out of the hock.

"Oh now what?" Knuckles growled jumping off the lamp. Tails flew over and helped the half-conscious Sonic up.

"Let's move. Plenty of work to get done." Shadow said crossing his arms.

Shadow walked out with Amy looking at her friends. She though of a way to perk them up.

"Hey boys?" Amy smiled. They all looked at her. Sonic had stars zooming around his head but he could hear his friend.

"Listen just bare with Shadow for me. I promise to have all of your favorites at the reception." Amy smiled.

"Cool." Tails smiled. Knuckles nodded.

"Yeah I'll go as Cinderella your highness. That costume party sounds fun. Goodnight. Hehehehe ughhhh!" Sonic collapsed again. Everyone sweat dropped by what he just said.

"Must've hit his head harder than I thought." Rouge said looking at him. Tails helped his brother up to a sitting position.

"Whoa. Talk about a hangover. Did I have fun at the wedding? Oh look pie." Sonic was out again. Tails and Knuckles rolled their eyes.

"Hey if we have to deal with Shadow then so are you." Knuckles said lifting Sonic up.

"No! No! No! Not again! Arrghhh!" Sonic bounced back and ran. But Knuckles held him and walked out of the café with Tails. Poor Sonic was still running in air as his echidna friend held him.

Amy sighed and looked at her friends. Yet again they all started to laugh.

"Oh wow! Cinderella! I wonder what Sonic has done in his free time!" Rouge laughed.

"Poor Knuckles and Tails. I feel bad. Jumping in the air like that must've hurt." Cream smiled thinking about the small incident.

"Oh I'm don't feel bad. Knuckles needed to wake up any way." Rouge smiled. Amy sighed in relief her friends weren't angry with her future husband.

* * *

"Now let's see. Hmm…oh good. We're ahead of schedule." Shadow smiled.

"Thank you god!" Tails and Sonic said together giving the other a high five. Knuckles was drinking water and almost choked when he heard.

"Still. Some things can still be improved." Shadow said writing things down.

The three males all growled and fell anime style.

"Let's move it." Shadow commanded.

"Fine! But we need some music to pass the time." Knuckles said.

"Yeah!" Tails and Sonic said together.

"No. Music is a distraction. Now move it." Shadow growled.

"I'm doing it for Amy. I'm doing it for Amy. I'm doing it for Amy." Sonic said gritting his teeth.

"Oh and Sonic I want that over here." Shadow said pointing the pen at an enormous removable pillar! Sonic looked up and his jaw dropped to the ground.

"I'm doing it for arrgghhhh! Screw you! You do it!" Sonic yelled out.

Shadow growled and gave Sonic a dirty and death warning look. The cobalt male put his ears down in anger. He lifted the pillar up with Knuckles help. He move it next to Shadow as directed.

"Good. Oh and faker?" Shadow said walking up to Sonic.

"Yeah what?" Sonic said. Wham! Down went the best man. Amy's choice not Shadow's.

"Oh what the heck! I did what you asked!" Sonic said rubbing his cheek.

"Stop acting like this Shadow." Knuckles growled helping Sonic up.

"Hemp." Shadow crossed his arms and walked off. Tails helped Sonic up. Sonic was held up by both his friends.

Shadow walked out into the field that was behind the church. He looked around dropped his ears. The wind played with his quills. He kept his arms crossed and looked around again. It was very pretty and Amy liked it too.

"Yo Shadow!" Shadow's ears went back but he didn't look at the angry blue male. Sonic was sore in his cheek but wasn't about to be pushed around like that.

"Say what you want faker. I know I've been acting much more arrogant than normally." Shadow growled. He was putting himself into the dirt.

"Listen! We'll help you but lighten up!" Sonic growled.

"But if I don't make things perfect, everything will…."

"Look! It's your day! Amy's too! Shut up for once and chill." Sonic said walking up to him.

"Shut up! I will not! I want this day to be perfect for her! Jerk off!" Shadow yelled at his rival.

"Well she seems happy and that's all anyone wants! You should want the same!" Sonic growled.

"I do want her happy!" Shadow spat back.

"It's one day! For goodness sakes! It's not the end of the world! On day will not change you! You'll always be the edgy one of our team! So stop it already dude!" Sonic yelled.

"It's one day that makes a big impact on my life and in Amy's!" Growled the onyx male.

"A wedding day is a day to say 'heck yeah I want to spend my life with you' not to say 'this day cost a fortune I better make it work'!" Sonic yelled. Shadow saw what he was saying but nonetheless. He wanted things to go by smoothly.

"But…"

"No buts! Now what are you planning to do! Get worked up for something that's only about eight hours! Or get happy you're finally going to be completely happy! You're the idiot for not seeing all of this!" Sonic said pushing Shadow. Knuckles and Tails were listening. What they didn't know was that Amy and the bride's maids, Rouge and Cream, were listening too.

"You have no idea what you're doing to yourself and all of us!" Sonic continued to yell. Shadow listened and his ears flattened on his head.

"Yeah now you get it! Huh! Now! After all of this bossing around nonsense now you see the jerk you've just become! Over a day that's going to stay in your mind but all you'll remember is when you say 'I do'!" Sonic continued to yell. Shadow frowned and looked at the ground.

Sonic finished his yelling and looked at Shadow. The ebony male was looking at the ground with a frown.

Amy walked up to the two. Sonic backed away as Amy looked at Shadow. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. He sighed and kept his head down. Amy smiled and hugged him.

Sonic walked over to his friends and looked at the two hugging. Rouge and Knuckles smiled at each other. Sonic looked at Tails who was holding Cream's hand.

"Awh. Nice talk Sonic." Cream smiled.

"Yeah well it's true. Getting worked up for one day is very stupid if you ask me." Sonic frowned.

"Yeah but you never got married. So you wouldn't know the pressure of paying the cooks and the flower artist. Also the church. Not to mention the dress and the after party." Knuckles said thinking.

"Man all of that! Credit card for sure!" Sonic said smiling.

"big mistake. Never use a credit card." Rouge sighed rolling her eyes.

"Well hey I don't wear the ring of commitment so I wouldn't know." Sonic smiled.

"True. You wouldn't" Knuckles smirked. Sonic growled and sweat dropped in annoyance.

"Now let's get out of here before…"

"Faker!" Sonic was cut off by Shadow yelling for him.

"Yes your royal pain?" Sonic said looking back.

Shadow growled and crossed his arms.

"I'm just playing. What Shadow?" Sonic said running up to him.

"Sonic, Shadow wants to apologize and I decided to take all of you out for dinner." Amy smiled holding Shadow's hand.

"Well why doesn't he say it?" Sonic smirked. Shadow's eye narrowed and he gave Sonic a dark look.

Sonic looked at him and smiled. Amy kissed Shadow's cheek, which seemed to have calmed him.

"Well alright Ames. I can sure use a break from all of this." Sonic smiled.

Amy smiled and they all headed off to the café' again. Shadow still wanted the day to be perfect but as long as Amy was with him things were perfect. Even if Sonic was the best man.

**What do you think? Funny huh? Well a review would be nice and a few helpful tips. I'd love to improve but I always seem to make a mistake. I am just human you know. Heheh. Well all what Sonic said is what I believe in. Except the hangover and Cinderella part. A wedding is supposed to be special true but the main reason is to say you're going to stay with a certain person for as long as you live and love each other. Sure weddings are a blast but the main reason for is the bride and groom. We all tend to forget that. **


End file.
